dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kryptonite
Power Source? I remember reading in a Superman comic (a few years ago) that green Kryptonite kan be used as a power source if this is true it sould be added to the article page! -- Awar 21:27, 17 May 2007 (UTC). ::I guess it could... but a power source for what? --Brian Kurtz 23:45, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :::I belive it's the key power source in Kryptonian technology, I belive one gets energy from Kryptonite in a similar way to that of nuclear energy, I may be wrong about this though! -- Awar 06:04, 18 May 2007 (UTC). I know of two places where green Kryptonite was used as a power source: Menace of Metallo ( ) and the reactor in . It must definitely was not a power source for Kryptonian technology.--BruceGrubb (talk) 22:18, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Which Kryptonite? Perhaps we could sub-divide this article, or create new ones, for Pre-Crisis/Post-Crisis/Smallville continuities? Anyone? --Roygbiv666 16:33, 21 August 2007 (UTC) Split Same as above: maybe we should split it up into individual types. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 12:48, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :We really need to divide Kryptonite into various eras as it varied a lot between eras. For example, Pre-Crisis Green K didn't effect non superpower Kryptonians while post Crisis it was deadly to both types.--BruceGrubb (talk) 22:18, November 30, 2016 (UTC) ::A separate Green Kryptonite page would cover that both without having to scroll down a bunch. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:30, November 30, 2016 (UTC) :::I used Green Kryptonite as an example as there are differences with each form of Kryptonite between eras. I made jokes about Big Al's Kryptonite Emporium (where every crook could get a piece of Green K) in the days before Crisis as well as Baskin Robbins Kryptonite (31 varieties) but this list shows the writers have lost any semblance of selfcontrol. There were less varieties of Kryptonite Pre-Crisis (9 at most) then there are now. On a side note there is a variant of 's cover scene which refers the reader back to the Metropolis Mailbag of for a list of all forms of Kryptonite.--BruceGrubb (talk) 12:47, December 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::I agree with Tupka. A Red Kryptonite page, for example, could have sections on the Pre- and Post-Crisis histories, properties, etc. DrJohnnyDiablo (talk) 13:56, December 1, 2016 (UTC) ::::: It didn't even occur to me that the different Kryptonite colors are all lumped together on this page. Definitely agree that we should split the colors and make this the disambig. --- Haroldrocks talk 15:52, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Real world "Kryptonite" "The name of the ion usually ends in either -ite or -ate. The -ite ending indicates a low oxidation state. Thus,the NO2- ion is the nitrite ion." By this Kryptonite is a low oxidation form of the nobel gas Krypton. ;-) Which brings me to the subjectline. Computer simulations show that under high pressure Krypton can (in theory) combine with oxygen. KrO and KrO3 are only simulation and requires the insane pressure of 300 Gigapascal (3,000 times greater than the pressure at bottom of Mariana Trench) to create. In terms of regular atmosphere pressure of Earth you are talking three to five million atmospheres. Further down this rabbit hole is the Kryptonite in Superman III ("sodium lithium boron silicate hydroxide with fluorine") which has a close real world counterpart: Jadarite which is LiNaSiB3O7(OH). Of course neither of these compounds are radioactive. Also Pre-Crisis Kryptonite was an element, Post Crisis it was a compound.--BruceGrubb (talk) 01:06, December 3, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, it's just sciency sounding stuff. Also, LiNaSiB3O7(OH) isn't green. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 09:24, December 3, 2016 (UTC) ::True but it is white...just doesn't kill plants. :-)--BruceGrubb (talk) 14:53, December 3, 2016 (UTC)